The overall goal of the Animal and Behavioral Assessment Core (Core B) is to provide animal-related resources to support each of the Projects within this program of research. This goal will be achieved by attaining three specific aims. Specific Aim 1 is to provide a central resource for the purchase, maintenance and distribution of all animals to be used by each project. Specific Aim 2 is to maintain a breeding colony of mice for the propagation of neonates, which will be distributed to the projects for the establishment of primary neuronal cultures. Specific Aim 3 is to behaviorally characterize C57BL/6JNia mice of specified ages, which will then be distributed to each project for the purpose of correlating behavioral data with project specific measures. Each of the research Projects in this PPG requires the purchase, maintenance and behavioral assessment of mice of specified ages. The Animal and Behavioral Assessment Core will serve the Projects through (i) the timely ordering of needed animals of specified ages, (ii) the careful cataloguing and inventory of mice, (iii) the behavioral characterization of animals (iv) the monitoring of animals in intervention studies and (v) the propagation of neonatal C57BL/6 mice and neonatal and adult PS1/APP transgenic mice. The Animal Core will serve as a liaison between the Biostatistics Core (Core C) and the individual Projects by providing to the Biostatistics Core behavioral data that will be used to determine how animals will be distributed among Projects and among experimental groups. In short, the functions of the Animal Core are essential to each of the Projects.